An image is typically represented as a raster (an array) of logical picture elements (pixels). Pixel data corresponding to certain surface attributes of an image (e.g. color, depth, texture, etc.) are assigned to each pixel and the pixel data determines the nature of the projection on a display screen area associated with the logical pixel. Conventional three dimensional graphics processors typically involve extensive and numerous sequential stages or “pipeline” type processes that manipulate the pixel data in accordance with various vertex parameter values and instructions to map a three dimensional scene in the world coordinate system to a two dimensional projection (e.g., on a display screen) of an image. A relatively significant amount of processing and memory resources are usually required to implement the numerous stages of a traditional pipeline. However, conventional arithmetic logic units (ALUs) typically implement a multi-pass processing stage that includes multiple arithmetic logic sub-units arranged in parallel. In addition, conventional ALUs typically have a limited number of registers for storing variables and constants.
A number of new categories of devices (e.g., such as portable game consoles, portable wireless communication devices, portable computer systems, etc.) are emerging where size and power consumption are a significant concern. Many of these devices are small enough to be held in the hands of a user making them very convenient and the display capabilities of the devices are becoming increasingly important as the underlying fundamental potential of other activities (e.g., communications, game applications, internet applications, etc.) are increasing. However, the resources (e.g., processing capability, storage resources, etc.) of a number of the devices and systems are usually relatively limited. These limitations can make retrieving, coordinating and manipulating information associated with a final image rendered or presented on a display very difficult or even impossible. In addition, traditional graphics information processing can consume significant power and be a significant drain on limited power supplies, such as a battery. For example, floating point calculations in traditional graphics systems often use significant resources and consume relatively large amounts of power.